This version of the invention is concerned with the field of medical ventilator and endotracheal or tracheostomy tubes. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with retention devices or straps that are fastened to or secured around the neck of a patient in order to support a ventilator tube in attachment to or communication with an endotracheal or tracheostomy tube already inserted through a stoma in the patient""s throat and into the trachea or windpipe.
Patients with certain medical conditions require insertion of an endotracheal or tracheostomy tube into their necks as part of the tracheotomy procedure to assist in breathing before, during, and after treatment. A tracheostomy tube apparatus is employed and is typically comprised of a flexible band or flange, which supports external and internal tracheostomy tubes, and a resilient collar. The tracheostomy tube apparatus is positioned around the neck of a patient and the internal tube, which communicates with the external tube, is inserted into the stoma. The collar is secured at opposing ends to the band or flange and is wrapped around the neck or adjacent portions of the head of a patient. A ventilator tube and adjoining tubular apparatus is releasably attached at a first end to the external tube of the tracheostomy tube apparatus at a second end to a mechanical breathing device. The ventilator tube remains attached to the external tube of the tracheostomy tube apparatus until the patient requires suctioning. Inevitably the ventilator tube becomes separated from the external tube of the tracheostomy tube apparatus while, for instance, the patient is sleeping or is engaged in activities that are normally encountered during a hospital stay.
When suctioning is necessary, the ventilator tube and adjoining tubular apparatus are separated from the tracheostomy tube apparatus and are situated at a nearby location. Depending upon the duration and nature of the procedure, it is not uncommon for the ventilator tube and adjoining tubular apparatus to become dislocated or otherwise repositioned at a location at some distance from the original location. Various means and devices have been improvised to secure the ventilator tube to the tracheostomy tube apparatus, such as rubber bands and cotton tape. Rubber bands are less than an effective means, as it is difficult if not impossible to find a suitable location on the ventilator tube or the tracheostomy tube apparatus to attach the rubber bands. Furthermore, rubber bands may break and sting the patient or press uncomfortably against the neck. Strips of cotton tape are usually tied at one end to the ventilator tube and at a second end to the tracheostomy tube apparatus. Inevitably, the strips of cotton tape are tied with uneven force, causing discomfort for the patient. Furthermore, the cotton tape is not resilient and may constrict against the neck if tied too tightly or if the patient""s neck expands.
What is needed then to ensure that a ventilator tube remains attached to a tracheostomy tube apparatus or maintained at a proximate location during separation or disconnection of said tubes is the provision of a ventilator tube retention strap. Such a device would be fabricated as a flexible strap with protective covering and two looped ends, each of which encloses an aperture. The device would be wrapped around the neck of a patient so that the apertures of the looped ends would align, thereby allowing the looped ends to secure a ventilator tube to an adjacent tracheostomy tube apparatus as the looped ends of the flexible strap simultaneously pull in opposing direction and toward the tracheostomy tube apparatus.
The present version of the invention, which will be described in greater detail hereinafter, relates to the field of medical ventilator and endotracheal tubes. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with retention straps that are fastened to or secured around the neck of a patient in order to support a ventilator tube in attachment to or communication with an endotracheal or tracheostomy tube already inserted through a stoma in the patient""s throat and into the trachea or windpipe. My version of the invention overcomes all of the shortcomings listed previously, in addition to novel aspects that will be described in detail hereinafter.
Described briefly, according to a typical embodiment, the invention presents a ventilator tube retention strap that consists of a flexible, resilient inner strap and a resilient outer cover, sheath, or sleeve that substantially encloses the inner strap. Each end of the inner strap is configured as a loop enclosing an aperture. During use, the unattached end of a ventilator tube is inserted into the first loop of the retention strap. The inner strap and outer cover are then wrapped around the neck of a patient until it is possible to fit the second loop over the unattached end of the ventilator tube at which time the ventilator tube can be connected to the tracheostomy tube apparatus. As the inner strap and outer strap are resilient, they will pull or urge the ventilator tube inward toward the tracheostomy tube apparatus, ensuring that the ventilator tube maintains secure contact thereon. During suctioning, the ventilator tube, while secured to the retention strap, can be easily disconnected from the tracheostomy tube and moved to either side of the neck of the patient and reattached to the tracheostomy tube when the procedure is completed.
My invention, therefore, resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed. It is distinguished from the prior art in this particular combination of all of its structures for the functions specified. In order that the detailed description of the invention may be better understood and that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated, additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific methods and structures may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention and that such equivalent methods and structures do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of my version of the invention to provide a low-cost, easy-to-manufacture, and easy-to-market ventilator tube retention strap.
A further object of my version of the invention is to provide an easy-to-use and versatile ventilator tube retention strap.
A significant object of the invention is to provide a ventilator tube retention strap that is comprised of an inner strap of flexible, resilient material with looped ends, each looped end enclosing an aperture, and a resilient outer cover, sheath, or sleeve substantially enclosing the inner strap.
A final but very significant object of the invention is to provide a ventilator tube retention strap that is simplified in design and construction so as to permit quick and easy attachment to a ventilator tube and during said attachment makes possible a secure connection of said ventilator tube to a tracheostomy tube apparatus.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, various embodiments of the present invention are disclosed.